Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 April 2016
13:54:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:54:46 /Lumpy, I hate you 13:56:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:56:17 /Lumpy, I hate you 13:56:30 /Lumpy I hate you 13:56:45 !logs 13:56:45 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 13:56:59 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 13:57:01 /Lumpy, are you sad? 13:57:01 Yes, Ditto Creeper Bot said he wants to take over the wiki and ban me 13:57:04 what you do to it 13:57:39 hango n 13:58:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:58:58 /Lumpy hi 13:59:05 /Lumpy HI 13:59:11 /Lumpy Hi 13:59:15 It's a bit unresponsive 14:00:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:00:40 He changed a few of them in the version he sent me 14:00:52 /Hi Lumpy 14:00:52 Mr Creeper500: I am currently stalking your files on your device because I want, don't worry. I am just peeking. 14:01:19 I don't like that one 14:01:28 Might get the wiki reported 14:01:37 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 14:01:38 !quit 14:04:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:04:57 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 14:04:57 /Hi Lumpy 14:05:14 That's better 14:05:34 cool 14:05:44 that seems more realistic 14:05:48 Aww, I hope you are okay 14:05:49 /I hate you Lumpy 14:05:49 I will find someone else 14:06:09 Better than having a stalkerbot 14:06:11 nice' 14:06:13 yeah 14:08:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:09:08 Try /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 14:09:48 Be my guest 14:09:48 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 14:10:12 lol 14:10:16 get rid of the desire one 14:10:24 what you want me to say 14:12:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:12:38 I want to see just how powerful he is 14:13:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:14:14 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 14:14:14 Be my guest 14:14:27 Gage? 14:14:50 busy 14:15:02 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 14:15:02 !kick Sandgar 14:15:03 lol 14:15:06 shit 14:15:16 it tired kicking me 14:15:27 will it do it to anyone who says that phrase to it 14:15:28 except you 14:15:29 Luckily he's not that smart 14:15:37 Yes 14:15:41 that is cool 14:15:43 But I'll change it 14:15:48 I want to test it on a user who doesn't have rightw 14:15:49 s 14:15:50 lol 14:15:55 leave it 14:15:56 for me 14:15:58 it looks funny 14:16:03 him trying to kick a b-crat lol 14:16:34 I'm gonna test something else, this time the chance of you being kicked is high 14:22:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:22:33 teah 14:22:40 so what is up 14:23:47 Not Much 14:24:14 i see 14:24:39 I see you replied to that message on comm. central 14:24:55 /Lumpy, who made you? 14:25:10 /Lumpy, whocreated you? 14:25:20 /Lumpy, who created you? 14:26:02 /Who made you Lumpy? 14:26:02 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the biggest ass in history 14:26:14 !logs 14:26:14 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 14:26:25 /tellon 14:26:31 !tellon 14:26:31 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 14:26:48 g2g bye 14:26:55 Ok 14:28:04 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 14:28:04 /Hi Lumpy 14:28:23 /Lumpy fuck you 14:28:40 /Lumpy, fuc you 14:28:51 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 14:28:53 /Lumpy, fuck you 14:28:53 Asshole 14:30:01 Yes, Ditto Creeper Bot said he wants to take over the wiki and ban me 14:30:01 /Lumpy, are you sad? 14:32:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:32:49 /Lumpy, are you sad? 14:32:49 You hurt my feelings, Say your sorry bitch or I will kill you 14:34:11 /Who made yo Lumpy? 14:35:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:36:14 /Lumpy, who made you? 14:36:34 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the biggest ass in history 14:36:34 /Who made you Lumpy? 14:36:44 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !swearon, !swearoff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 14:36:44 !commands 14:37:02 !source|shit 14:37:17 !swearon 14:37:18 Enabling Swearing, go here mediawiki:emoticons and add the * before the link 14:38:43 !swearoff 14:38:44 disabling Swearing, go here mediawiki:emoticons and remove the * before the link 14:38:58 !swearon 14:38:59 Enabling Swearing, go here mediawiki:emoticons and add the * before the link 14:39:03 !yton 14:39:11 !yton 14:39:16 !ytoff 14:39:16 Mr Creeper500: YouTube info disabled :( 14:39:24 !yton 14:39:24 Mr Creeper500: YouTube info enabled! 14:39:50 * Bot_Lumpy self destructs 14:39:51 I hate you 14:39:51 /Lumpy, I love you 14:40:06 !logs 14:40:06 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 14:41:08 /I love you Lumpy 14:41:20 /Lumpy, I hate you 14:41:31 Aww, I hope you are okay 14:41:32 /I hate you Lumpy 14:41:32 I will find someone else 14:41:58 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 14:41:59 /Lumpy, fuck you 14:41:59 Asshole 14:42:15 /Lumpy, I hate you 14:42:23 /Lumpy, go to hell 14:42:23 NO 14:45:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:45:36 /Who made you Lumpy? 14:45:36 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the biggest ass in history 14:46:14 ;-; 14:46:38 Tell him your gonna shoot his ass 14:46:40 I'm hated now aren't I 14:46:49 ;-; 14:46:58 I want to truly apologize to him 14:47:21 I'll try to fix all possible loop holes... 14:47:27 and stop making bots now. 14:47:39 Don't worry, he's calmed down 14:47:46 well, I did make the bad word censor 14:47:55 He loves swearing 14:48:04 It kicks the user when they say a bad word 14:48:17 but, That's a future feature 14:48:28 Most of the users on this wiki are admins 14:48:39 true 14:51:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:52:02 Now 14:52:12 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 14:52:12 !kick Ditto Creeper Bot 14:52:16 ... 14:52:18 read the index 14:52:23 correctly 14:52:38 Should I make you one 14:52:41 It'll be quick 14:53:03 but copy your Hola and main.rb somewhere else 14:53:04 No, that was just for fun 14:53:05 And to troll 14:55:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:00:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:01:24 !dev 15:02:04 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 15:02:04 * Mr_Creeper500 gives Lumpy an apple 2016 04 05